The Ghost Poe Mystery!
by Gamechamp
Summary: Zelda and her friends get the big scoop on the shadow temple mansion for Evil Ghost Poe Magazine! The creepy tingly adventure of a lifetime!


Once upon a time Zelda was going to go to Hyrule Castle to pick up her important letters to the editor of Evil Ghost Poe Magazine. She went there and the evil receptipionist said the letters were written from the dead of evil ghosts. The evil ghosts were in the shadow temple mansion so she had to go to the shadow temple mansion to investigate because she is the editor of Evil Ghost Poe Magazine. The evil ghosts might be evil ghost Poes so it would be the biggest scoop. Zelda went to the shadow temple and a giant monster was there wait

No it wasn't a giant monster! Outside of the shadow temple was Link he said he came to help also his sister and Tetra and that one tall pirate guy (the best one) was there because they wanted to help. He apologized for pretending to be a giant monster and they decided to go in the mansion temple shadow temple. But the pirate guy was so brave he decided to go in first. He went in first and said THERE AREN'T ANY GHOSTS HERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. The others could only imagine what happened as his voice screamed. "We have to rescue him!" said Link's sister and she ran in to help. Tetra was annoyed but followed anyway and so did the others who followed. Inside the shadow temple entrance room was a dark mansion front place. The generic mansiony entrance room with the big staircase. You know the ones. They were there and Zelda gasped because on the picture on the wall really big was a picture of the most hideous being she had ever seen in her life. It was so ugly it was Tingle.

Tingle jumped out of the painting and announced that since they all came into his mansion uninvited he kidnapped their friends (Link's sister and the pirate guy the best one) and so they would have to spend one night in the scary mansion in order to inherit the secret treasure. Tetra said "YOUR ON" but she stepped on a trap door and fell. It was just Link and Zelda now, and they were afraid, but they decided they had to press on to save the day and uncover the mystery of the evil ghost Tingle. They went in a door.

In the basement Tetra turned on her lamp and was shocked to find skeletons surrounding her! The sign said it was the lair of Stalfos Bros. The Super Stalfos Bros. woke up from the piles of skeletons and challenged Tetra to a duel. Tetra said "You stupid skeletons I'm a pirate!" Tetra did a cool heel flippy thing, the kind you see in the movies, where she threw a sword on the ground in the air and then she grabbed it and then killed the Super Stalfos Bros. A poe came out of both of them and said "WE WILL TELL YOU THE SECRET OF THE MANSION FOR RESCUING US FROM OUR TOMB!" They whispered it to her and she was wide-eyed.

Meanwhile pirate guy and Link's sister were in a cage.

Meanwhile Tetra walked up the stairs and knowing the secret knew she had to tell the others to save them from the secret. She opened the door and there were pirate guy and Link's sister in a cage! She wanted to help them but before she could she was grabbed from behind by someone off-camera.

Link and Zelda fought an army of Redeads in the colliseum room they had gone in earlier. They were scary monsters and the screams echoed in their heads and they didn't want to die. "WE ON'T MAKE IT!" said Zelda! Link was also low on hopes as you could see in his face. But then he saw that there was sunlight coming from a whole in the cieling. He pointed to it and Zelda said "OKAY" and she used that explodey spell from Super Smash Bros. and blew the hole up. The redeads hated the sun and melted. Link grabbed the last redead before he melted and found a secret note. The look on Link's face of shock because what was on the note was a map saying "I could never escape from this mansion in 50 years but I want you to so in my final note so you don't become a redead like us make sure you stop the evil-" and the identity of the bad guy was there!

Meanwhile Tetra and the pirate guy and Link's sister were in a cage.

Meanwhile Link and Zelda finished reading the note. The bad guy was...

They couldn't finish the sentence because from behind Tingle said "NO! YOU COULD NOT HAVE ONE! I'LL ALLOW IT... NOT!" He took out a bomb and threw it at them but Link used his grapple beetle to grab the bomb and bring it back to Tingle. Tingle got hit by the bomb and coughed. "I will draw a map to your friends I'm sorry." Then Tingle died.

Meanwhile Tetra and Link's sister and the pirate guy weren't in a cage because they were freed.

Everyone left the mansion and looked back and said "That was a scary adventure. Who was behind it all?"

Tetra and Zelda said "IT WAS THE RECEPTIONIST!"

That was who it was all along!

The receptionist was an evil ghost poe who wandered the mansion for the rest of eternity, but she was not a bad person. Zelda cried because it was a sad story. But the receptionist ghost flew in the air above them and said thank you our souls may rest! Everybody was happy and Link and Zelda got married, happy that they uncovered the mystery... of the Evil Ghost Poes.

This Is The End Of The Story... OR IS IT?


End file.
